Abandoned
by AlexisCullen19
Summary: Bella was abandoned by her mother when she was alittle girl. Now she rescues kids just like her. Her relationships are ruined because of her abandonement issues. when she meets Edward Cullen she thinks will change with him. Will he abandon her? on hiatus right now. may be taken down in the near future. PM me for any questions or concerns.
1. Chapter 1

**Abandoned..**

Abandoned

**Prologue:**

"Bella stay right here, I think I see Phil." my mother told me before she left me in front of the local convenient store. She ran into the store as I stood there out front looking at the cars that went by then turning to see if I saw Renee. I sat down on the curb as I waited and started to count all the blue cars I saw go by.

As I got to number twenty my mother came out on Phil's arm and they were laughing and joking. She looked happy. Then she walked right past me to his nice black camero. I watched as she approached the car ready to get in it. Just before she got in I yelled.

"Mommy!" I yelled. She didn't even look at me. So I yelled again but louder. She stopped and came towards me with a twenty dollar bill.

"Here is a twenty, Bella. Go in the store and buy candy or a soda." she told me. I could never have candy before dinner so like a normal six year old I went into the store with money in hand excited to buy some candy.

When I came out my mother was gone and so was Phil. That nice shiny black camero no longer was parked in its space. I saw no sign of my mother. I slumped down on the curb and started to cry with the chocolate candy bar in my hand.

I was out there all night and the only time someone spoke to me was this woman about to go inside but almost tripped on my small body. She kneeled down and looked at my eyes which were red from crying and the still un eaten chocolate bar in my hand.

"Sweetie, where is your mother?" she asked me. I looked up at her. She had red hair and was dressed in this nice blue dressy top with jeans and blue high heels on. She held out her hand to me. "I'm Victoria. What's your name?" she asked.

"Isabella swan" I muttered under my breath.

"What a pretty name. Where is mother Isabella?" she asked again.

"She's gone. She left with a man after she told me to buy some candy." I honestly told the woman named Victoria.

"Sweetie, how long have you been here?" she asked me. She asked a lot of questions.

"It was nine in the morning when my mother and I walked here" I told the woman. She looked shocked after I said that and told me to stay put. She went to her car and pulled out a radio.

_Victoria: This is Victoria Santos, I'm at the convenient store on Cornwall Ave and there is an abandoned child here. Bring child protective services. Over _

I heard her speak into the black think that she pulled from her car. Another voice spoke back to her. Its sounded like a man.

_Man: Copy. Child protective services is out of transportation. You'll have to bring the child yourself Officer Santos. Over _

_Victoria: Copy. Alright. On the way. Over._

Victoria was a police officer but she wasn't in uniform so she must have been off duty.

She walked back over to me and kneeled down in front of me again.

"Isabella, will you come with me? I'm a police officer, I'm gonna find you a new home" she told me and she stood and put out her hand for me to take. I looked at her for awhile and then I saw the badge strapped to her pants on her waist. Then I knew that she was who she said she was and that I could go with her. I took her and held my chocolate bar in my other and followed her to her car.

**Present**

"Bella?" the little girl in my said to me. I was now twenty-five and I the top social worker at the child protective services in Seattle. Victoria, the woman who found me, found me a good home and I still keep in touch with her. Now I rescue abandoned children like she did for me all those years ago.

"Yes sweetie?" I said to her looking at her for a brief second before turning back to the road.

"Are gonna find me a new home?" she asked me. Her name was Ella and she was left on the side of the road yesterday morning. Police found her crossing the road the little McDonalds across from the movie theatre. They brought her to me and she spent the night with a foster family until I picked her up. Truth is I didn't take me long to contact a friend to find this little car a decent home.

"Yes I found you a home. With two loving people. They're children are grown ups and they want a little girl just like to spoil rotten" I told her and she laughed at me.

All I knew about this family was that they wanted to raise another child and I thought Ella was perfect. Then again I kind of take special interest in cases like Ella. They remind me of my own. Ella is such a sweet girl and she is only five but is super smart.

This family lives all the way in some small town called Forks. I'm on my way to the house now to drop off Ella. She gets to stay with them for a month after I interview the parents and see if they capable of keeping Ella. I look around the house and if I like what I see she stays for a month and I check up on them randomly. If everything is great and she is adjusting fine then I give them the papers to adopt her permanently.

"Here we are" I said to her as I pulled into the long circular driveway. The house was huge and looked like a mansion. The windows were big and it was very modern looking to be in right next to the woods.

"Wow!" Ella said as she got out of the car. I walked around to stand by her as she gawked at the place. I smiled down at her and held out my hand.

"Ready?" I asked her.

She smiled and took my hand as she said, "yes I am". We walked toward the doors together and I let go of her hand so that I could knocked before I held it again.

The doors opened, "Mr. and Mrs. Cullen?"


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

**A New Home**

"Welcome, come on in." said Mrs. Cullen. I ushered Ella in first followed by my self. I turned around to face the Cullens once I heard the door shut.

"You have a lovely home, Mrs. Cullen. I can tell you take a lot of pride in it." I said noticing how no wall was bare in the parts of the house I saw. There were pictures of her, her children, her husband on their wedding day. Every happy moment in this families life was captured on camera and framed to be presented on the walls.

I noticed a recent photo on the desk right next to the entryway. The photo had Mr. and Mrs. Cullen in it sitting down loving next to each other. Their three sons were in the back standing. One had short blonde hair and huge shoulders. He reminded me of some big bear. He had a hear to hear grin on his face and blue eyes. Next to him was a shorter one but still had semi-long blonde locks and a nice smile with brown eyes. The last one looked a lot like Mr. Cullen and he had reddish hair that looked shaggy and unruly. He had a cute smirk on his face and beautiful emerald eyes.

"These are my boys. Emmett, Jasper and Edward." Mrs. Cullen said coming over to stand by me as I looked at the photo. "Poor Edward is the only one without blonde hair, like me." she chuckled.

"You have a beautiful family." I said and smiled at her. Mrs. Cullen was so warm and kind hearted. At least that's what her smile made me feel.

Esme told us that we could talk in the living room. I held Ella's hand as we followed them. They had two small sofas sitting across from each other with a nice cherry wood coffee table in between the two. Ella sat next me and she looked nervous.

"So, everything is in order and your paper work is being processed." the looked elated as I said that no problems had occurred while we looked over there paperwork they turned in.

I turned to Ella and held her hand as I introduced her, "Mr. and Mrs. Cullen this is Ella. Say hi Ella, this will be your new family for the next month." I told her. She looked up at me then at the Cullens.

"Hello" she said. "Your pretty" Ella said looking at Mrs. Cullen. Then Mrs. Cullen got up and came over to kneel in front of Ella and talk to her.

"Why thank you, sweetie. You look really pretty too" Mrs. Cullen said to Ella. Ella lifter her hand and rubbed her hand in Mrs. Cullen's hair. Mrs. Cullen just smiled.

Just then this big bang sounded in the room and we all whipped our heads around to look at the front door. Mr. and Mrs. Cullen got up and started walking towards the door. I didn't realize that Ella had ran to me and was now hugging me. I held on to her and got up from my sit to follow the Cullens.

Mr. and Mrs. Cullen were talking to the three men who were in the family photo. I looked and immediately saw that the one with the reddish hair was looking at me and Ella. He looked vaguely familiar to me for some odd reason. I shrugged that off I saw they were approaching us.

"Ms. Swan-" I cut her off right there.

"Call me Bella please" I told her with a smile.

"Boys, this is Bella Swan. She is a social worker from Seattle and she came here to drop of dear Ella." Mrs. Cullen told them. "Bella, Ella, these are my three boys. Emmett, jasper, and Edward Cullen" she said pointing to each of them so we knew who was who. I realized that the one named Edward was the one with the reddish hair. Then it hit me. I knew him.

_**Flashback.**_

_I was sitting in a chair in the corner of the playroom at this foster home I was assigned to stay at. They had one other foster child and two children of their own. The boy who was a foster child , like me, his name was Edward. We were both seven years old at the time. We usually always hung out with each other cause we understood one another._

"_Bella, why are you over here all alone?" Edward asked me walking to sitting the chair next to me._

"_I just am. I don't feel like playing with them" I said to him. I kept my head down has fidgeted with my fingers._

"_Why not?" he asked looking at me. _

"_I just don't want to. Leave me alone" I whined and then the tears started to come and I couldn't hide them from Edward._

"_Bella, what's wrong? Please don't cry" he told me. He got up out of his seat and started to hug me as I cried. We stayed there until I started to calm down. He kept telling me that 'everything was gonna be ok' and ' not to cry'._

"_Edward, I miss my mother. I'm afraid I wont get adopted. We wont be friends anymore if we get separated. You'll abandon me like my mother did me." I cried and told him._

"_No, we'll get adopted to the same place. You'll see, Bella. I wont leave you. I promise. You're my friend Bella. I love you. " he told me as he help me in a tight hug._

"_I love you too" I whispered as I closed my eyes on his shoulder._

_**A Week Later**_

"_Edward, these are your new parents. Your gonna go live with them errantly." said our foster mom. She was introducing Edward to a pretty blonde man and a brown haired woman. They looked great and I was excited cause Edward said we would be adopted by the same people._

"_I cant leave, Bella." he said looking at the people then at our foster mom-Mrs. Green._

"_Bella will be adopted by some different people, Edward. Now go grab your backpack and go on with Mr. and Mrs. Cullen." Mrs. Green told him. She looked mad but wasn't showing the nice people that she was._

"_No!" I shouted as I realized was happening. Edward was abandoning me just like my mother did. " You said we would get adopted together. Your leaving me, Edward" I cried._

_Edward whipped around to look at me. "no, I'm not leaving you, Bella. I wont go with out you." he said that last part glaring at Mrs. Green. Glaring as much as a seven year old could anyway. Mrs. Green walked away and grabbed Edward's book bag giving it to the people. _

_Edward was now hugging me as I cried. I dint want him to leave._

_He turned around to meet the eyes of his new parents, "Adopt Bella please. I told her I wouldn't leave her. I cant leave without her. She's my friend. I promised her." I said as he started to cry too._

"_Edward, we would love to adopt Bella but we cant right now. But I promise you that we will try everything we can to adopt her to. But you have to come with us? Come to your new home. When we come get Bella you can tell her how much you like it or dislike it. You can help set up her room too if you want. Sound good?" said the blonde guy to Edward but he was looking at both of us._

_Edward and I both nodded our heads, " Ok, that sounds good. " Edward said. His voice was still sad though. I hugged him really tight and he did the same to me._

"_Go ahead, Edward. Just come back for me ok." I told him as I whipped away my tears though I was still sad to see my friend leave._

"_I promise Bella, ill come back for you." he said. And like that he was gone. I never got adopted, I just stayed with Mrs. Green until I turned eighteen and the government and social workers helped get me into college and housing._

"Bella, dear, are you alright?" I heard Mrs. Cullen say and I quickly; shook off the memory and saw that Emmett's hand was out for me to shake.

" Yes, sorry Mrs. Cullen." I said to her and smiled at her.

"Oh that's alright dear, and please call me Esme." she said and I smiled in response. " This is Emmet, my youngest. Jasper, the middle child, and Edward is my eldest." she introduced them. I shook all their hands murmuring my hellos as I moved from one to the other.

"So Mrs. Swan have you made your decision yet?" I heard Mr. Cullen say as he stood next Esme. He was so quiet I barely noticed him.

"I actually have to look around the house and make sure it's a good place for Ella to stay and then you sign the papers and she is yours for a month until I come back to finalize the adoption. Of course ill visit periodically and randomly for check ups but that's all." I stated.

"Great. I'll sign those papers while you look around" he stated and I went back to the coffee table and sofa to pull out the papers for Mr. Cullen to sign.

It took me only twenty minutes to survey the house and make sure everything was safe for Ella. They had all dangerous areas blocked off and though Ella isn't a baby anymore the still covered sharp edges of things which I thought was going a little over board but that's as acceptable. I was walking downstairs as I saw Edward sitting with Ella at the piano. Everyone else was gathered in the kitchen or in front of he flat screen. Edward must have heard me cause he looked up at me the moment my eyes looked in his direction again. I thought I saw sadness there which made me wonder if he remembers me and that day he left me and never came back.

"Everything looks perfect. If those papers are signed I'll take them and be on my way" I said at the edge of the stairs. Once Mr. Cullen got up and was headed toward the coffee table we were surrounded by before I headed in his direction to collect the papers.

"Thank you." I said as he handed them back to me.

"No, thank you. We are happy to have Ella here." he told me as he held out his hand for me to shake.

I shook his hand, "Your welcome, Mr. Cullen." I said and smiled at him.

"Call me Carlisle please. Ella has already made quit an impression on my boys. They like have a little sister. " he said.

I smiled and started to head for the door with him following me. " Well I'm glad. She doesn't have any belongings so if you would like you and Esme can buy here things." I stated.

Esme walked over and hugged me. I hugged her back and smiled at her once she pulled back. "Thank you, Bella. She's an amazing girl." she said.

"I know" I said looking at the Ella, who got up from the piano bench and was running in my direction. She slammed her body into my legs and started hug them tightly. I set my brief case down and wrapped my arms around her.

"Don't go, Bella. You can stay here with me. This can be your home too." she cried and it broke my heart. Ella and I got attached and you weren't suppose to do that in my line of work. It made it harder to let go of the kids once they got adopted.

I lifted her up and rested her on my hip and her head fell on my shoulder as she cried. "Ella? Ella, look at me." I told her as I lifter her chin so she could look at me. I smiled once she was looking at me. "Remember, what I told you on our way here?" I asked her. "Repeat it to me if you do." I told her.

"You told me, 'Being adopted means having home with people who will love unconditionally. People who will never harm me. People who will treat me well. And most important of all, people who will never abandon me.'" she recited. I smiled at her as she said it.

"Right, and Esme and Carlisle are your parents now and I will come and check on you. They wont let anything happen to you, I promise" I told her. But I knew no matter how much I told her this, she would always have these abandonment issues in life-like I did.

"But your leaving me. I don't want you to leave, Bella. You're my friend. I love you." she told me and started to cry again as she hugged me tightly. Those words reminded so much of the words Edward and I shared so long ago. I looked at him and saw that he was watching us. He looked at me intently and I knew he remembered and was thinking the same thing I was.

"Ella, Bella will come visit you and she can come and stay and play with you whenever she wants. She can even come over and pick you up so you two can spend some time tighter." I heard Esme say. I looked at her and mouthed 'Are you sure?'. Both Carlisle and her nodded yes.

I pulled back from Ella to look at her, "Did you hear that? You'll see me again. I can come visit you whenever and Esme will even let you call me if you want ok?" I smiled at her. She nodded but still clung to me. I hugged her once more before letting her go and handing her off to Esme to hold.

I picked up my brief case and started to walk out of the door with one last wave at Ella and the Cullen's.

"I'll walk you out" I heard someone say. I turned around to my surprised it was Edward following me and holding the door open for me.

We walked to my car in silence. I opened my passenger door and put my brief case in and walked to the other side to get in.

"Bella?" I heard him say. I was about to open my door but turned around to face him

"Edward" I said, my voice slightly hostile for some reason.

"So I'm guessing you remember by the way you answered me. Am I right?" he said not looking me at. Instead he was looking at the ground.

"Yea, I remember. Why?" I said.

"I just wanted to say that I'm sorry and that Carlisle and Esme tried really hard on my behalf to adopt you. You have to know that." he stated almost pleading.

"Look Edward, we were just kids back then. We didn't understand how complicated and not simply the whole process is. It doesn't matter anymore." I told him, I really didn't want to discuss this anymore.

"It matters to me. I kept thinking about you. Wondering if you were ok. If you were mad at me for leaving you."

"Of course I was, Edward. You were my only friend and I thought you would never leave. I believed you when you said we would get adopted together but you did and I was stuck there forever!" I yelled at him. I was on the verge of tears as I relived the emotions I felt on that tragic day.

"Bella please, I didn't mean to-" I cut him off.

"I have to go, Edward. Goodbye." I said and quickly got in my car and sped off. Leaving a very sad Edward standing in the driveway.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

**EPOV**

**Regret**

I watched as her car sped away in the distance. She left me numb and filled with guilt. The moment I walked in the door and saw her, memories of the past came flooding back. I avoided her gaze like it was the plague. As she was standing there talking to my mother I couldn't stop thinking-what if she remembers? Will she forgive me?

What I told her just now was the truth. I haven't stopped thinking about her and where she ended up. The day I left her crying in that foster home as I went to a new tormented me. Every happy moment I had with my family was followed by that question. I regret not staying and waiting until they found a home that would take both of us. I should have tried harder to stay.

I turned around and walked back into the house. Everyone was marveling over our new addition. I stood leaning against the wall as she smiled and giggled with all of them. Ella seemed like a wonderful girl. She'll be a great addition to the family. Now my parents really didn't need to adopt her but all of us have our own lives going on and rarely visit.

We come when we can but I guessed it wasn't enough to Esme. So I talk to her and dad to convince them to adopt. Give a child a home that doesn't have one and then the house wont be empty anymore.

"That is my other son, Edward." I heard Esme tell Ella. I looked over at her and smiled. She ran towards me and hugged me.

"What do you do?" she asked me after we ended our hug. I smiled and chuckled at her. Her question was so direct and so unlike a five year old girl to ask.

"I'm a doctor. I work with children just like you" I said smiling at her. I lifted her up in my arms and carried her to the couch.

My family and I spent the whole day showing Ella Forks and the places we grew up. We all fell in love with her immediately. She is absolutely adorable. Esme and Carlisle wanted all of us to bond with her and make sure we were alright with them adopting again. I was my idea so they really just need Emmett and Jasper's approval.

After Esme and Carlisle left to go pick some groceries for dinner. We-Emmett, Jasper and myself- offered to watch Ella and maybe take her hiking or exploring in the woods not to far from the house.

Unfortunately, Emmett and Jasper said they had to meet their dates for lunch. Jasper met Alice at the police station. He is a therapist-he came by to see Emmett who is a detective, which is where he bumped into her. Not much else to be said. Emmett who got introduce to Rosalie through Alice. They all work at the same place but I don't know exactly what they do yet.

Anyway they cant come with me to show Ella the woods, so that just leave me and her. This is the perfect opportunity for me to share my special place with her. We just got our coats on and are headed out of the back door and straight into the woods. Once I helped her cross the small rive that was there she took off running and me after her.

"Keep up, Eddie! Come on!" she said playfully as she laughed and skipped. After she saw how behind I was cause she stopped and waited for me. I'm in perfect shape but I don't wanna go running and trip over a twig so the five year old could laugh at me. Plus she's just so adorable that I took a few pictures with the camera I sneaked out of the house.

"Ella, wait!" I shouted. Once I reached her I looked at her, "hey, do you wanna see a really pretty place? No one besides me has seen it and it is a secret. Can you keep a secret?" I asked her.

She shook her head up and down really fast. I laughed at the gesture, "Ok, well its tricky getting up there. So, do you want to climb on my back or just hold my hand and climb like a big girl?" I asked her. Looked at her as she carefully thought about her options.

After a minute she decided she wanted to climb on my back and that next time she would climb it like a big girl. I nodded and she hoped on my back-piggy- back style- and I climbed the steep hills to get to our destination.

It took us ten minutes to get to the meadow. Once we were there Ella hoped off my back and I pushed the bushes away as she stepped into the open meadow. She was looking around and touching the flowers that covered the ground. She was smiling and giggling as she skipped through them and picked some.

I settled in a part of the meadow that was cleared of flowers was just grass. I laid down and watched her skip and twirl around. She looked happy, and as I felt this overwhelming feeling of being a fu big brother. I sneaked up behind her as she was twirling and lifted her up. I started to throw her up in the air and catch her again. She had her legs together and arms spread like a bird as she giggled and smiled.

We stayed for awhile just talking and playing in the grass. I laid her down next to me and started to ask her question about what she remembered about her mother.

"I don't like to remember my mommy. She left me and never came back." she said. She was picking the petals off of the flowers she collected.

"Who found you?" I asked really curious about her past and what she remembered.

"A police found me and took me to the police station. Then Bella came." I that got my attention immediately. "I stayed with Bella until she drove me here. Now you're my family." she stated then hugged me. I hugged her back as I thought about why Bella would let a kid stay with her. I'm not sure that's even allowed if you're a social worker. Then I realized how hurt Ella was when Bella was leaving. They seemed super close for people who have just met each other.

"You and Bella are close huh?" I asked her.

"Yea, Bella's mommy left her too. And Bella said she never found a new family. She said I was lucky. Bella said nobody wanted her." Ella ranted.

Bella thinks nobody wanted her? I tried so hard to get her a family when I found out Esme and Carlisle couldn't adopt her. I made them look and recommend people for her. Then again I was only five or six. Who would listen to a kid? Or even take orders from one? No one would.

After we talked, Ella hoped on my back again and we headed back to the house. I have to get Bella to forgive me somehow. I have to make her see that I only wanted to help her and that what I said twenty-three years ago I meant. I thought about her often, not knowing what became of her haunted my dreams. She was my best friend and she thinks I didn't care anymore when really she was the only thing I cared about.


	4. Chapter 4

**The Club**

**BPOV**

As I drove back to Seattle I couldn't help but remember the sad look in Edward's eyes has we talked. I mean I didn't even know I was this angry about something that happened so many years ago. We were just kids but his words meant so much to me. It wasn't right for me to just blow up on him like that.

I arrived back at work and walked the long hallways until I made it to my cubicle. I sat my purse in my desk along with my car keys and phone. I logged on and started to work my butt off so I didn't have to think about what just happened at the Cullen's. Or the fact that Ella is gone. I shouldn't have gotten attached to her like that.

"How did she take it?" I heard the voice of a pixie at the entrance of my cubicle. Their stood my best friend, Alice Brandon, she was also a social worker. Like me, she was abandoned but she was only a two days old when she got dropped off in front of a hospital.

"She cried and didn't want me to go." I said as I remember the tears streaming down her face and the way she look at me. "I shouldn't have gotten attached to her, Alice. It just made it that much harder to drive her to their house. I'm not even gonna mention the other drama that went on."

"What other drama?" said my other best, Rosalie, who walked up and stood next to Alice.

"Remember when I told you guys about the foster home I stayed in when I was six? My best friend, Edward? Ringing any bells?" I asked them. I remember telling them about my best friend but I don't think I told them his name or anything else.

They both nodded, "Well my best friend, Edward just so happens to be Edward Cullen. The Cullen's were the ones who wanted to adopt Ella. I saw him today and we talked. Well I yelled at him about the past." I said as I cringed at the look on his face.

"You yelled at him? Bella, your not a child and that was the past. You know, you should have talked it out with him like an adult." Rosalie chastised me. "You probably made the poor guy feel bad." she stated.

I nodded and told the exactly what happened after I walked out of the door. I told them everything I said and what he said. The look on his face when I said certain words. What he told me about trying to get the Cullen family to adopt me but that they couldn't. How he wanted to talk about it more. How he wanted me to forgive him. I told Alice and Rosalie ever detail about our brief conversation.

I noticed that Alice was silent the entire time. "Alice? You there?" I said as I waved my hand in front of her face. She looked at me and said what. "What's wrong? You haven't said a word." I asked her.

"Um, you said that the Cullen's are taking care of Ella?" she asked me with a worried look on her face. I nodded, "Ok, um, how do you feel about Edward? I mean like would you talk to him?" she asked me.

I looked at Rosalie who had the same confused look that im sure was plastered on my face. "I wouldn't hang out with him socially. I mean, I just yelled at the guy for something that happened more than a decade ago. We wont be talking anytime soon." I told her. "Why do you ask?"

Her face suddenly changed and she was grinning and being her usually happy self again. "No reason. Moving past this fiasco. You have been working entirely too hard so Rose and I are inviting you out tonight." Alice said.

"You are? I thought you guys were suppose to go out with the guys you two have been dating?" I asked. Rose and Alice have been going out for the past month with some guys they met. I haven't met them yet, but Rose and Alice seem really happy so I'm sure ill like them.

"Yea we are. We want you to come too." Alice said.

"This is the perfect time for you to meet them." Rose said.

"Um, alright. Where are we going?" I asked.

"There is a new club on North Ave. We'll come by and get you ready around eight o' clock and we meet the guys at the club around nine." Alice stated cheerfully. She liked going out cause its always a good opportunity to dress me up like a doll.

"Sounds good." I said smiling to both of them. They retreated to their cubicles and I continued my work.

**EPOV**

"Guys, I really don't wanna be a fifth wheel on a double date." I said. Jasper and Emmett still trying to convince me that they want me to go out them tonight. They invited me and I said yes, but I didn't know that their girlfriends were coming too. So here we are getting ready at Emmett's house in Seattle. I feel like I'm intruding and that this night is gonna be pretty boring. I mean I'll just sit there and drink while I watch my brothers me be happy and flirtatious with their dates. Not fun.

"Dude, relax. We invited you and I'm sure the girls we'll be fine with it. Besides, Jasper and I really want you to meet these girls." Emmett stated spraying on cologne in the mirror. He was checking himself out and blowing kisses at his own reflection.

"Emmett's right, Edward. Relax. We want you to come. Plus you need a fun night out from all the stress at work." Jasper said smiling.

"Yea, does that Tanya chick still have her lips glued to your but?" Emmett asked with a goofy grin.

"Very fun, guys. Hurry up, if you wanna make it on time. Its two minutes to nine now." I said. A few minutes after that we were out the door and driving through Seattle to the club.

We entered Club 69 and the club was dark. Strobe lights and neon lights were all over the place. The DJ was playing _Lmfao Party Rock _and people on the dance floor were everywhere dancing to beat. Some were in their own little worlds as the y grinded up against each other. The bar was on the far side of the club, the entire side was the bar. The club at quiet rooms in the back with sound proof class and curtains if you wanted privacy. They had set all around, and waitress in black pants with black and purple corsets.

I felt a tap on my shoulder from Jaspers who pointed to where Emmett was. Emmett had found us a table and said he got a text from the girls saying they would be here in five minutes.

We sat their looking lonely and dumb for awhile until I decided I needed a drink. I got up from the table and headed to the bar. The bartender took my order and she winked at me before she left. That brought a smile to my face. I looking at all the bottles in front of all the neon lights on the shelf until something caught my attention when I turned my head for second.

I saw a woman with black four inch heels on, she had long creamy skinned legs that led up to a short skirt and a halter top with silver design on the front. I only saw the back of her but from what I could tell her hair was brown with some reddish tent to it. She was standing a couple feet away from me now at the bar.

Feeling kind of confident I decided to walk over to her. I wanted to have some fun tonight. The bartender just handed me my drink when Emmett came over to tell me the girls were here. I told him I would be there in a minute. I looked at the spot where the woman was standing and she was gone. Just my luck.

I just got out of the crowed of people and was standing in front of our booth when Jasper said, There you are. Edward, this is Alice Brandon and Rosalie Hale. Emmett and my girlfriend. And this is their friend from work, Bella Swan." he said. I looked up to see the woman I saw standing at the bar. Bella Swan was the woman?


	5. Chapter 5

**Unnecessary Surprises**

_**BPOV**_

Edward Cullen? Edward Cullen is Alice and Rose's dates brother? What have I done to have such cruelty done to me? I was staring into the emerald eyes I knew so well, and I had to silently tell myself that my former best friend is not a boy anymore but a man. A beautiful, successful, gorgeous man with the most fit and lean body I've ever laid eyes on. I blinked my eyes rapidly making my mind clear itself of those crazy thoughts. I was suppose to be mad at the mad. I mean he left me all alone when I was six. He abandoned me just like my mother did.

But then again he did say he was sorry when all I did was yell at him in his parents driveway. I didn't even let him explain himself really. I removed those thoughts from my mind and did the only thing I could do. I became a civil young woman in the four inch hooker heels Alice made wear.

"Hi", I said and then extended my hand. He was looking at me with a questioning look in his eyes. I knew what he was thinking. Are we gonna act like we don't know each other? Like we don't have a history that no one at this table knows about? And my answer is simple…yes. I smiled at him as he shook my hand and took a seat beside the bear-like guy that is dating rose, Emmett is his name. The lean and older fashion gentlemen that Alice is dating is called Jasper.

"Hi" he said in his velvety voice. " Your friends with Alice and Rosalie?" he asked me.

"Yea, um we met when we were interviewing to be social workers in Seattle. We've become inseparable ever since." I answered glancing at Rose and Alice and smiling to them as we remember that day.

"That's nice." he said and then looked down. I was staring at him wondering if he was gonna tell his brother's who I was. Did they know already?

"So Bella, Rosie tells me that you were in foster care your whole life?" Emmett ask me trying to make conversation. I hesitate for a second and just when I was gonna answer, after stealing a glance at Edward who was staring at me, the waitress come up to ask us our drink orders and if we wanted some food.

I ordered a Fuzzy Navel and some onion rings with their special dipping sauce. After that I hurried to the bathroom, as fast as I could walk in these heels. I'll have to talk to Alice about selecting my shoes when she knows how clumsy I am.

I heard footsteps behind me and prayed that they weren't Edward's. Once I was safe in the girls' bathroom I turned to see Alice and Rose their giving me questioning looks.

"Why did you just get up and walk away? What's up with you?" Rose asked. She looked really confused and slightly angry. Probably because I pried her away from Emmett but I could care less right now, I needed to get out of there. I looked at Alice who was looking down at her hands facing the mirror. What's wrong with her? She's been acting weird since yesterday.

"Rose, I just had to get our of there for a second. Nothing's wrong." I said looking at her and plastering on a fake smile for her benefit.

"Your not fooling me with that bull crap and that fake smile. Something's up and I know it." Rose proclaimed putting her hand on her hips.

Alice chose this time to speak up, "Bella, I know Edward is the guy from your foster home. I've known since Jasper told me that he was adopted." she blurted out.

I just stared at her in astonishment. If she knew she shouldn't have invited me tonight and she should have told me. I kept telling her how I haven't gotten over that day so what makes her think I'm ready to socialize with him?

"Edward Cullen is best friend Edward?" rose asked looking at Alice for confirmation, she nodded. "Well that explains your behavior." rose stated. I wasn't really paying attention to her. My eyes were locked with Alice's.

"How much does he know? What makes you think its that Edward?" I asked her.

"Jasper said that Edward was acting weird once he first came to live with them. He kept asking his parents about a girl he left behind. His best friend." Alice answered.

"Alice why did you invite me if you knew who he was? You knew about how I yelled at him when I dropped off Ella. Why would you do this to me?" I asked her.

She stepped closer to me and looked genuinely sorry. "Bella, I'm so sorry but Jasper wanted to meet you. Emmett and Jasper are important to rose and I. We wanted you to meet them, because if you don't like them then their not for us. We love you and I didn't do this to hurt you. I didn't know they were even gonna invite Edward until a couple hours ago. Please forgive me." She pleaded with me. Her eyes pleading with mine to forgive her.

I sighed and smiled before I hugged her, "I forgive you, Alice. I'm sorry for accusing you of hurting me." I said as we separated. She smiled back at me and then we left the bathroom to rejoin the men.


	6. Chapter 6

**EPOV**

Shocked…

I just stared at her, I couldn't move or speak at the moment. I was still stuck at the part where Bella Swan was the hottie from the bar. I knew what she looked like but I havent seen her like this! She was in a suit before and her hair was pinned up. I had no idea she could or did look like this. Thirteen years ago she was this small fragile little girl and now she is a beautiful, sexy, smart woman. Still clumsy and she looks fragile but she looks like a fighter.

"Hi" she said and extended her hand. I looked down at it and then met her chocolate brown eyes again.

"Hi" I muttered out as I shook her hand. She averted her eyes after awhile. I watched as she looked around the club looking at everything except me.

"Your friends with Rosalie and Alice?" I asked her. If she did that would explain why she is here but not. It also tells me that she is the friend that Jasper and Emmett mentioned to me earlier.

"Yea, um we met when we were interviewing to be social workers in Seattle. We've become inseparable ever since." she answered glancing at Rose and Alice and smiling to them as they remembered something clearly kept between the three of them.

"That's nice." I replied. Smiling a little to be polite before I looked down at the table as if it was far more interesting than the woman in front of me. I wonder did if she told Alice and Rosalie about our history?

"So Bella, Rosie tells me that you were in foster care your whole life?" Emmett ask her trying to make conversation. I stare at her wondering when she was gonna answer. She hesitated and then looked at me. I knew this was a sore subject. Just as she was about to open her mouth the waitress come up to ask us our drink orders and if we wanted some food.

Bella ordered a Fuzzy navel and some onion rings before bolting the table. I watched her retreating form as she entered the woman's bathroom. The waitress then asked me my order and I just ordered a burger and fires with a beer. Before I ordered the girls then got up and followed Bella into the bathroom.

I looked down at my fidgeting fingers as I thought about the days Bella and I spent together in that foster house. We were each others solace in a place of horror, and I left her. The guilt was eating at me every day and even more when I thought about it. Which is constant since I saw Bella in my parents house. I need her to forgive me and to understand that she was still my best friend and that I worked hard to get her out of there.

I shook those thoughts away as someone tapped my shoulder. "Dude, there is something your not telling us. You've been in and out since Ella came. Your like a ghost. What's up? Do you not like her?" Jasper asked. Emmett was nodding his head in agreement in front of me.

"Its nothing, guys. Don't worry about it." I told them hoping they would leave me alone.

"I know that is bull crap. Spill it." Emmett demanded.

I looked at him and sighed, knowing that they were not gonna give up on this. "Bella and I have history. I messed up bad with her. She was my best friend and I was hers' when we stayed in the same foster home when I was six. I made her a promise that I would try my hardest to get us adopted together so we wouldn't have to leave each other. The day Carlisle and Esme came over to get me I tired to make them adopt her too. She kept saying how I lied to her and that I abandoned her like her mother did to her. Carlisle and Esme tried their hardest to get her cause they knew how much she meant to me but they just couldn't. ive felt so guilty ever since, and she hates me." I told them. They said nothing as I told them about Bella and I.

"It wasn't your fault, man. You tried. She's gotta understand that." Jasper said with sympathy for me written all over his face.

"Yea, I mean all you gotta do is talk to her. Try and explain to her that you tired." Emmett suggested.

"I tried to explain outside of the house when we got Ella. She got upset and started to yell. I just let her vent, say all that she needed to say. I doubt she'd agree to anything with me now if I asked her." I stated as I looked back down and played with my silverware.

They were silent for awhile just looking at each other and me. Emmett looked toward the direction of the girl's bathroom and I could tell he was thinking really hard. Jasper called his name a couple times before he snapped his head back in our direction.

"Maybe she'll come to lunch to get to know her best friend's boyfriend." Emmett said with a conniving smile on his face.

Jasper and I looked at each other and shrugged out shoulders. " maybe she would." I said as I smirked at him. Maybe I'll get a my best friend back after all.


	7. Chapter 7

_**(A/N) Hey everyone, just wanna say thanks fo reading and that i would love to see some reviews. They keep me going! Let me know what you think! :)**_

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 7<strong>

**Confusion**

**BPOV**

Once we got back to the table the guys seemed like they were having a good time. They were laughing and joking with each other as they sipped their drinks. I took my sit across from Edward once Rosalie slid in next Emmett who moved to our side of the booth. It was kind of tense at first but as the night progressed the atmosphere relaxed at the table.

We all ate and drank, and after an hour of laughing and joking we started to dance. I was out shaking my butt and dancing as much as I could in these heels with Rose and Alice. We were dancing to Flo Rida, were started to notice more people coming to the dance floor to dance.

I heard cat calls from Emmett and Jasper as they watch Alice and Rose dance. They would both just blush or just shake their stuff more. They were showing off to their boyfriends and I was just trying to let loose and have fun.

We headed back to the table laughing at how ridiculous this one looked shimming his way towards us as we were dancing. Some people just shouldn't dance and he was one of them.

"Wow, I think every guy in here is envious of us." Jasper said as we settled back in our seats.

"Why is that?" Rose asked smiling at him.

"Because our girlfriends are the hottest girls in the club!" Emmett bellowed. He was making cat calls again and howling like a wolf it was hilarious. We ordered more drinks and after they came Rose, Emmett, Jasper, and Alice all decided to dance. I got out of the booth to let them pass. Edward did the same to. I noticed he was staring at me with an unknown emotion. Anger? Sadness? Irritation? What is it?

Someone speaking pills my gaze away, "Bella come with us!" Alice yells at me.

I steal one glance back at Edward is staring back at me. I quickly look away and get up from my seat to dance with the others.

I was dancing and having fun. I was laughing with Rose and Alice; just having a really good time. Then I felt hands on my hips and someone dancing behind me. I was so in the zone I didn't care who it was. But when I was spinning and shaking my but I saw those green eyes staring at me with so much lust and…hope.

Is he hoping I don't pull away? I know he's wondering if I'll keep dancing for tell him to back off. What do I do?

I look at me for a minute more before I just continue dancing. I don't wanna makea scene and this is a club so I'll continue having my fun. I twirl and face him, I have my hands in the air while my hips are swaying side to side. He moves closer so were pelvis to pelvis and he's swaying his hips with mine.

We dancing and grind like that for four songs until we all realize that its kinda late and we should go home. I didn't drive here,, I took a cab with Rose and Alice who I assume are riding back with Emmett and Jasper. I would flag down a cab but since I was so reluctant to go out tonight Rose and Alice insisted on paying so I stupidly didn't bring any money with me.

We are walking towards the door when Alice finally realizes that I don't have a way home.

"Bella! You don't have a ride home." she squeals. No, really. " Jasper will drop you off if you don't mind riding with us." she suggest.

Before I have a chance to speak I hear his velvet voice behind me. "I'll take her. I drove here, anyway." he said to Alice. He turns to look at me, "That's if you don't mind me taking you home. Its no problem." he states nonchalantly.

I struggle with the decision until I just nod my had at me. I kiss Rose and Alice both on the cheek before letting them leave; telling them I'll see them Monday at work.

I walk with Edward through the parking lot until we get to his silver Volvo. He walks to my side and opens the door for me. I settle into the passenger seat until he gets in. I can feel all the tension in the air. The big elephant is evident to both of us but we don't say anything. He gets in and starts the car; he immediately puts the heat on and drives off.

I give him directions to my house and he doesn't say anything. He just nods to let me know he heard me. After awhile I cant take it anymore and ask the one question that's been plaguing me since I saw him again.

"I cant take this anymore!" I say to myself before turning to look at him. "What happened to coming to get me, Edward? You left me there in that god awful place." I state not trying to hide the pain and confusion in my voice.

He doesn't look at me or answer. After a minute of silence I pulled the car over to the side of the road. We are just a couple blocks away from my apartment. He puts the car in park that way he can have the heat on still. He turns to look at me then. He has so many emotions flowing through him.

"Bella, I told you that I wanted to get you but I was only six what could I do? Carlisle and Esme tried to do it for me but we couldn't. I'm sorry that I left you, cause lord knows I didn't want to. I needed you just as much as you needed me. You were my best friend. I'm sorry that I hurt you. I'm sorry that you hate me. I'm sorry that you've been holding a grudge like this and that I've been living with the guilt. But I wanna move past it and I want you back. I want my friend back. This is the last time I'm gonna say sorry to you. I cant stress to you anymore how sorry I am; but I cant live like this and neither can you." he said. With that said, he put the car back in drive and headed toward my house. The rest of the car ride was silent after that.


	8. Chapter 8

_**A/N : Im so sorry I haven't been here to update but if you guys are still reading I will still write. I love this story so I will be continuing it. Let me know if you guys want daily updates or weekly updates. New chapter right now! Kinda short but I hope you like it. Love you guys and please review. Enjoy!**_

**Clarity**

**EPOV**

Everyone got up to dance including Bella. Emmett tried to get me to grab a 'babe' and shake my money maker on the dance floor. I declined and stayed at the booth with everyone's drinks.

I sat there watching Bella dance and shake her ass and have fun. I grabbed my vodka and took a sip while never taking my eyes off her. She's intoxicating and I cant take my eyes off her. Its as if she's the only thing on the dance floor right now.

"Wanna dance?" I hear a female voice ask. I reluctantly tear my eyes away from Bella to face this stranger. I turned to see a woman with stilettos, a really short skirt, and a blue silk top on. She has red wavy hair, blue eyes, and freckles; the woman is attractive. She's standing in front of me with her hands on her hips.

"Excuse me?" I say while setting my drink back on the table.

"Do you wanna dance, handsome? Someone has hot as you shouldn't be sitting on the sidelines." she says with smirk on her face. I can tell she's trying to be bold but its not who she is so its forced.

I chuckle a bit, "Thank you but no thank you. I wont be staying here long." I lied. I have no clue how long we'll be here.

"Alright, your loss but some advice" she says to me. "Next time a hot girl ask you to dance say yes, asshole." Then she walks off. I stay seated and take a sip of drink before I burst out laughing.

I look in the direction of the dance floor and my eyes immediately find Bella. For some reason I get up and start walking towards her. Next thing I know I'm behind her holding her hips as she grinds against me. She's memorizing when she dances.

All rational thought goes out the window when I'm with her. My hands are still on her waist when she turns around and faces me. For a second she is having fun and grinding into me trying to get closer. Something happened when our eyes connected though and then she walked off the dance floor grabbed her purse and walked out of the bar.

I wanted to go to her and talk to her but I couldn't so I just went to the table and drank. After fifteen minutes the girls decided they wanted to go home so we paid and left the club. Bella was standing outside against the wall of the club. She went over to Rose and Alice talking about a ride home.

"Bella! You don't have a ride home." Alice squeals. No, really. " Jasper will drop you off if you don't mind riding with us." she suggest.

Before Bella could speak or say she would take a cab I offered to drive her home. If I drove her maybe I could build up the courage to talk to her and tell her what happened all those years ago.

Bella kisses Rose and Alice and says goodbye. I go to my brothers and say goodbye with promises to call them later. Bella and I walk to the my Volvo after our farewells. I open her door for her before I drive off.

We drive in complete silence. The only sound in the car is the engine and Bella occasionally given me direction when needed.

I keep thinkling that no matter what I say she will never forgive me. She trusted me to not to abandon her and I did in her eyes. To hear that she stayed in that horrible foster home makes the guilt that much more consuming. I hate to think that she was there waiting for me and being mistreated while I sat in a mansion getting spoiled.

She broke the silence first. "I cant take this anymore!" she say to herself before turning to look at me.. "What happened to coming to get me, Edward? You left me there in that god awful place." I hear her say. The confusion and sadness in her voice breaks my heart. I hurt so much.

I glance at her before pulling the car over and putting it in park with the hear on full power. I cant live like this anymore. I turn to her and say, "Bella, I told you that I wanted to get you but I was only six what could I do? Carlisle and Esme tried to do it for me but we couldn't. I'm sorry that I left you, cause lord knows I didn't want to. I needed you just as much as you needed me. You were my best friend. I'm sorry that I hurt you. I'm sorry that you hate me. I'm sorry that you've been holding a grudge like this and that I've been living with the guilt. But I wanna move past it and I want you back. I want my friend back. This is the last time I'm gonna say sorry to you. I cant stress to you anymore how sorry I am; but I cant live like this and neither can you."

I had to say it. I had to let all the guilt, sadness, shame, and anger go. With those words I finally let myself move forward. I hoped after this car ride I could start venturing down the road to getting my best friend back. I needed her back in my life.

We were quiet for the rest of the ride before we finally arrived at her apartment. I put the car in park and got out to open her door for her. We walked into the building and up to her apartment door. I stood outside her door while she opened it and went inside.

She put her purse and keys down before turning towards me. I just looked her wondering why she hadn't closed the door on yet. Before I could ask her what was wrong she flung herself in at me. I felt her wrap her arms around my waist and hold on tight. Her cheek was to my chest listening to my heartbeat. I wrapped my arms around her when I heard the most beautiful three words leave her mouth.

"I forgive you".


	9. Important Author's Note

**Attention readers and followers: **** I am very sorry that this story has been on hiatus for so long and that you have been without an update for so long. I would love to continue this story if you guys are still with me. But I am so unsure about whether I should or not. So I need your help, please PM me on here and tell me if you would like an update or not. If I get messages today I will update today. If I get at least five messages I will continue the story. I promise not to abandon you guys, my readers, again if you tell me you want me to continue. As for my others stories those I will not be continuing but if anyone would love to pick them up I would be glad to email you what I got so far. Thank you and love you all **


	10. Chapter 9

**Chapter 9**

**BPOV**

I knew in my heart that I couldn't hold this grudge against him anymore. I needed him my friend back. So I listened when he ranted and finally knew he was truly sorry about what happened back then. He needed me to forgive him, so I did.

We hugged for what seemed like forever in the threshold of my door. I had my cheek pressed up against his chest just listening to his heartbeat. I had missed him so much. I didn't realize how much until I was in his arms. Maybe I could get back the friends we use to be at six years old in our adult lives now.

"I'm sorry I was mad at you for so long. I just missed you so much and I felt so alone when you left. I'm not angry with you, not anymore." I whispered, still not looking at him. I felt him tighten his old on me.

"I know, Bella. I always thought of you. You'll always be my best friend. I love you". He told me. Then my tears just kept coming after I told him I loved him too. We stayed out there for a little while longer he comforted me. Eventually, we moved from the doorway to my sofa in my apartment. I closed and locked the door as he walked slowly from the doorway to the sofa, looking around the room as he went.

My apartment was really simple. I had a red sofa and red loveseat with a flat screen and dark wood coffee table in the living room. My kitchen was just the left and was a decent size with updated appliances. To the right down the hall were a bathroom and two bedrooms. I had some pictures with the girls on the coffee table and one of us hanging on the wall. Some of me with the few vacation trips I went on with the girls. It was simple, yet cozy to me.

"Nice place. It's very you" he complimented and smiled at me.

"Thank you. Make yourself at home. You want something to drink? Water, soda, wine, or juice?" I asked him. I don't know why but I was suddenly nervous.

"No, thank you." He said while taking a seat on the sofa. "Relax, Bella. I am just as nervous as you are. It's been a long time. We need to talk. Just to get our feelings out about what happened years ago. Then you can tell me what you've been up to since then. I'll do the same." He explained.

I nodded and sat next to him with my feet tucked under me. I bit my lip, nervous about telling him what happened after he left. I don't want him to feel guilty.

"Why don't you start? Tell me about what happened after you left up until I saw you when I dropped off Ella." I asked him. I just wanted him to go first because I was interested in his life after he got adopted and because I needed to get my wits about me so I could tell him my story.

"Alright, well after the Cullen's adopted me I had to get use to not getting treated like some slave like we were at the foster home. Esme took care of me, made me breakfast every morning. Carlisle looked out for me. He taught me how to play sports, bought me books, helped with my homework. I went to a good school got good grades. I met Jasper and Emmett in grade school. Emmet and Jasper are blood brothers. They are the sons of Esme's sister Carmen and Eleazar. They died in a car accident so Carlisle and Esme adopted them making them my brothers. We looked out for each other. In high school I played baseball all through high school I was really good. I only had one serious girlfriend and we ended it when we went our separate ways for college. I went to Dartmouth and became a pediatrician. That's pretty much it. I never had a best friend after you, Bella. I had friends, yes, but I no one took the place of my best friend. That's always gonna be you.

I didn't know what to say. I was envious of Edward and the life he got to have after being adopted by the Cullen's. I always dreamed of doing having parents and siblings that loved me and treated me as their own.

"Edward, I'm glad you got that kind of life especially after what we endured in that awful place." I told him. I smiled at him and grabbed his hand. Edward just looked at me deep in thought.

"Bella, what happened after I left?" he asked. I didn't know if I should tell him this. So I didn't the only think I could to prevent from saying what I went through in that place. I stalled him.

"Edward, it doesn't matter. We found each other now let's" he cut me off.

"No, Bella it matters to me. I want to know what happened to you. That place was horrible when we both were there. I heard you never got adopted and that you think no one wanted you. Tell me please." He begged me. I looked into his eyes and saw he just wanted to know me. Not because he wanted to get rid of his guilt but because he was my best friend and wanted to know me.

I sighed. "Ok, well at first things stayed the same. Ms. Green made us, the kids, do most of the house work while she sat on her ass. She fed us cereal for breakfast; we ate TV dinners for dinner and then went to bed at eight. She didn't give us lunch or a break from cleaning the house. You know what all that was like. Things really started to change when I turned sixteen. There were only three kids there Angela, Jared, and myself. We all went to high school. We sort of stuck together there since no one really understood our situation. We became friends.

Ms. Green still had us doing all the work except the only difference now is that she gave us an hour before bed to do our homework. Ms. Green started to sneak her boyfriend Jacob or Jake in after we went to bed. You know it's not allowed to have a boyfriend or someone else near the kids without telling CPS. Well she didn't which is why she was sneaking him in. One night I was going to the bathroom and saw him sneak into the window right by the bathroom in the hallway. It was my first time knowing about him so I tried to go into the bathroom to lock the door. Thinking he was a burglar but he blocked the door. He pushed me in and closed and locked the door. He kept telling me he saw me around the house and that I was teasing him. I didn't know he was around the house during the day. He was freaking me out so I started to cry. I was about to scream but he covered my mouth. He got really close to me I could smell the alcohol on his breath. He kept saying how beautiful I was. He kept saying I was firm, tight and pretty. I tried to move out of his reach but he knocked me down on the floor. He got on top of me he pulled my nightgown up and my panties down. I was crying and screaming behind his hand. I kept squirming to get away from him but I could move. He raped me. The next morning I ran to tell Ms. Green about what happened and she didn't believe she kept saying that she would handle it.

All she did was get me transferred to a different foster home. She told me she didn't want the little slut that screwed her boyfriend in her house. The new house I got sent to was like a prison. They had bunk beds in a big room, barely any privacy in the bathroom, and a huge hall for meals. I stayed there for three years before they set me up in a cheap apartment with some furniture. I went to a community college to become a social worker. Once I got my degree and certification I got a job where I reunited with Angela. I met Rose and Alice on my interview. We clicked instantly and after a few paychecks I moved into a better apartment in Rose and Alice's building. I've been working with CPS for three years now. Alice and Rose know about my past before you ask. Alice helped me find a good therapist to get through what happened with Jake. I got through it with Rose and Alice's help. I only had one boyfriend in college and it was nothing serious. That pretty much sums me up".

I looked up at Edward and he has his head in his hands. I touched his back and started to rub it not knowing if I should say something.

"Edward" I said tentatively. He raised his head and I saw his bright green eyes had tears in them. "Oh, Edward. Don't cry or blame yourself. This isn't your fault." I hated that he was blaming himself for this I never wanted him to do that.

"But it is. If I had been there that never would have happened. I would have protected you like I did when we were six. I wasn't there to help you and I will always feel guilty for that. I'm so sorry, Bella. I'm sorry I left. I wish I never got adopted. I shouldn't have gone without you." He cried. I just held him and let him hold me.

"No, Edward. Don't say that. You were meant to be adopted and be a doctor. I bet you saved many kids lives and if you had stayed that probably would not have happened. I would have loved to have my friend but you weren't destined to stay there. What happened with Jake was just an unfortunate event. Whether you were there or not doesn't mean it wouldn't have happened." I told him. I held him and eventually once he calmed down he moved his head from my shoulder to my lap and I ran my fingers through his bronze locks.

"I won't leave you again, Bella. You're my best friend and I love you. I'm not going anywhere." Edward said.

"I love you too, Edward." I leaned down and kissed his forehead. I saw his eyes close and he squeezed my hand.

I had my best friend back. I was never gonna let go now. This was a new beginning for us now.


End file.
